


Автобус до Стратклайда

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Missing Scene, Ninth Doctor Era, Pre-Canon, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: «Помню, когда тебе было шесть лет, твоя мама сказала, что на каникулы мы не поедем. Так ты взяла и ушла, совсем одна, и села на автобус до Стратклайда!» (Уилфред Мотт 4x01 «Соучастники»)





	Автобус до Стратклайда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bus to Strathclyde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147420) by [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin). 



Доктор терпеть не мог автобусы.

— Худший вид транспорта, — сказал он женщине, сидящей по-соседству.

Она посмотрела на него с подозрением и притянула сумку к себе поближе. На следующей остановке она сошла. Доктор нахмурился:

— Да что не так с этим лицом? — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Ну, у тебя большие уши, — услышал он в ответ.

Доктор обернулся. На месте женщины теперь сидела какая-то девочка.

— Откуда ты взялась? — спросил он.

— Это неважно, — жизнерадостно ответила она, устраивая розовый рюкзак у себя на коленях, — потому что я сбежала из дому.

— Восхитительно, — сказал Доктор. — Сам так делал много раз. Могу я спросить, почему?

— Нет каникул, — ответила она.

— Нет каникул, — повторил Доктор.

Она кивнула:

— Мама сказала, в этом году мы останемся дома, так что я еду на каникулы сама.

Доктор задумчиво кивнул.

— Как тебя зовут? Меня — Доктор.

— Глупое имя.

— Неужели? — задиристо ответил он. — Спорим, твое глупее.

— Мне нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами, — сообщила она ему. — Не думай, что я скажу тебе свое имя.

Доктор посмотрел на карточку, прикрепленную к рюкзаку:

— Ты Донна!

Донна бросила на него недовольный взгляд:

— Ты сжульничал!

— Ничего подобного! — Доктор изобразил притворную обиду: — Это не жульничество, а наблюдательность.

Донна посмотрела на него с сомнением. Доктор продолжил:

— Это как... Донна, чем бы ты хотела заняться, когда станешь взрослой?

Донна задумалась.

— Я хочу путешествовать, — сказала она наконец.

— Фантастика! — сказал Доктор. — Но во время путешествий нужно быть наблюдательным, обращать внимание на то, что находится вокруг тебя, — и не подсаживаться к незнакомцам в автобусах. Так а куда ты все-таки едешь?

— Стратклайд, — сказала она уже не таким уверенным тоном.

— Хороший план. Начинай с малого. А потом не заметишь, как окажешься в Испании. А потом — и на Барселоне.

Ни один из них не заметил, что автобус остановился и несколько полицейских вошли внутрь.

— Барселона в Испании, — возразила Донна.

— Я о планете, — широко улыбнулся Доктор.

— Нет такой планеты.

— Конечно, есть! Я там был!

Донна приподняла бровь.

— Донна! Донна, вот ты где!

Доктор и Донна подняли глаза. К ним приближался какой-то пожилой человек.

— Дедушка! — Донна выпрыгнула из кресла и бросилась к нему. Он обнял ее и взял на руки.

— Солнышко, где же ты была? Мы так волновались!

Доктор откинулся на спинку кресла. Он был доволен: приятно видеть воссоединение семьи. Вообще-то, нет ничего лучше. Итак, на чем он остановился?

Ах да, он в автобусе до Стратклайда. Именно там находится его ТАРДИС. Доктор вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог автобусы. Худший вид транспорта!


End file.
